


Vuoto

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Canon, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Italiano, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, PTSD, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa fanfiction partecipa all'undicesima edizione del P0rnfest, promosso da Fanfic Italia e Lande di Fandom"A volte, quando sta per scivolare nel dormiveglia, le sembra di essere sull’orlo di una visione."





	Vuoto

 

A volte, quando sta per scivolare nel dormiveglia, le sembra di essere sull’orlo di una visione.

Inizia sempre nello stesso modo: nel silenzio di quella casa troppo piccola per due persone. In verità, ha scoperto, quel silenzio non è che un’illusione; da quando si è risvegliata nel letto del ragazzo dai capelli neri il sonno tende ad eludere le sue notti, e lei rimane sveglia per ore con gli occhi conficcati nella penombra.   
Durante quelle strane veglie ha imparato ad ascoltare: non ricorda nulla di prima ma è certa di non aver mai saputo tendere l’orecchio, di non averne mai avuto bisogno. Forse era una di quelle persone che non si accorgono dei piccoli particolari, a meno che non siano utili; forse era una di quelli che non vogliono perdere tempo, che hanno paura del silenzio e della passività. Che devono riempirsi l’agenda di cose da fare e la testa di pensieri da pensare. Non ha ricordi, naturalmente, ma non saprebbe spiegarsi altrimenti quella strana vertigine che la avvolge quando si rende conto di essere sola, immersa nel buio, nell’immobilità. Nel vuoto.  
Per sfuggire all’improvvisa vertigine che l’avvinghiava, una delle prime sere ha teso l’orecchio: i suoni di una casa sconosciuta non erano rassicuranti, certo, ma si sarebbe aggrappata a qualsiasi cosa pur di salvarsi dal niente.  
 _Ecco il rubinetto che gocciola; ecco il suono della mia pelle fra le lenzuola. Questo scricchiolio… il peso del mio corpo nel letto. Il suo respiro, il respiro del ragazzo bruno; il suo leggero russare. Lo sciacquare della città ormeggiata nella notte. Il mio cuore, il mio cuore che batte; il suono del sangue nelle mie orecchie_.   
L’unica cosa che taceva, in quell’oceano di minuscoli rumori che la tenevano ancorata a sé stessa, era la sua memoria.  
Cava.  
Come un vaso d’argilla da cui è stato spillato tutto il contenuto.   
Come un sepolcro.

 

Con il tempo si è abituata. Alla forma cava della sua memoria; all’insonnia; al senso d’impotenza; al finto silenzio della notte e ai suoi suoni che lentamente, dolcemente, hanno iniziato a sedimentarsi nella sua mente. Come una vespa vasaio costruisce la sua casa, così lei ha ripreso a fabbricare nuovi ricordi per colmare l’assenza di quelli andati ormai perduti. Eppure, ogni notte, quando il suo cuore rotola giù, lungo il dormiveglia e in un liquido languore dopo il quale, lo sa, la aspetta finalmente un sonno privo di sogni- ogni notte, in quel preciso momento, proprio sul punto di addormentarsi, le sembra di poter toccare il tempo. Toccare colori, odori, volti che sfuggono improvvisamente alla sua percezione e la richiamano improvvisamente alla veglia; intuizioni.   
Questa notte, la visione era _così vicina_.  
Un drappo bianco- crudo, setoso; un odore di resina, il tintinnio di un oggetto metallico, o forse di una biglia. _È lì è lì è lì, a un palmo dalla mia mano; lo vedo!_  
Si è drizzata a sedere nel buio, sussultando: il semplice rumore dei vestiti e il cigolare del letto è bastato a distrarla e adesso è seduta a gambe incrociate, le lenzuola accartocciate intorno, gli occhi che bruciano. Nella testa, _il vuoto_.   
Neppure l’attento esercizio svolto in queste settimane per abituarsi a sopportare l’impotenza può aiutarla: stringe la mano, bruna nella penombra, nera contro il candore delle lenzuola, e batte il pugno nel materasso. Le unghie incidono solchi nel palmo.  
Lacrime di rabbia, secche e cattive, le pungono gli occhi.  
All’improvviso sente qualcosa che si muove dall’altra parte dell’oscurità.

È come il rumore di un remo nell’acqua in un giorno di nebbia.  
_Aiuto. Aiuto. Sono qui.  
_ Il ragazzo bruno- Ohgi- si è alzato a sedere anche lui sul divano sopra il quale trascorre le sue notti per lasciarle il letto.   
Villetta sente il tiepido tonfo dei suoi talloni contro il pavimento; le molle del divano scricchiolano come minuscoli grilli. Lui è così pallido; la sua pelle bianca nel buio traluce come una perla dentro il guscio di un’ostrica.  
Lo sente sospirare; intravede il suo lungo corpo che si alza e si muove nel buio e le sembra che fluttui verso di lei- una vela, un’alga, uno spirito. Qualcosa di misterioso.  
Ora è davanti a lei; allunga una mano verso il comodino per accendere la piccola lampada dal paralume sbeccato ma lei lo ferma.  
 _No, la luce no_.  
Lui ritrae il braccio, lo lascia cadere lungo il fianco. Le sue dita sono ancora intorno al polso di lui e lo seguono nel suo movimento verso l’anca. È magro e tiepido. Il contatto con la sua pelle la conforta. Si sente vuota, cava come un vaso d’argilla dal quale sia stata spillata l’anima.  
Lo tira verso di sé: l’acqua scende dal rubinetto, il legno dei mobili rilascia il calore accumulato durante il giorno con brevi sospiri e sottili sussurrii. Mentre si allunga sul letto il materasso asseconda il movimento come un’onda e la attira in un abisso che la fa tremare.   
_Sopra di me; non opporre resistenza. Scivola con me, sopra di me. Questo vuoto è così freddo e così squallido. Qualsiasi cosa io abbia avuto, prima, non doveva valere nulla se mi ha lasciato questo vuoto._

  
Lui si puntella con i piedi sul terreno: lo sente respirare forte, muoversi goffamente come un pesce preso nella rete. Come lei si dibatte nel desiderio e nell’incertezza: cosa sarà di noi, domani, quando il sole tornerà a riempire la stanza e noi scopriremo di aver irrimediabilmente accorciato il segreto che separa i nostri corpi?  
Lo invita alzando le gambe, avviluppandolo ai fianchi; finalmente, Ohgi cede. Precipita sopra di lei come fa il cuore quando all’improvviso si sogna di cadere. La sensazione del suo corpo è così piena, così calda e confortante che Villetta non può trattenere un sospiro.  
Per qualche istante sono l’uno sopra l’altra, gli occhi abituati ormai alla poca luce dei lampioni che filtra fra le sconnessure dei serramenti e colora la stanza di un vago colore azzurro. Si guardano e respirano, forte, come naufraghi appena scampati.  
Il ragazzo è intimorito; Villetta allunga il collo e lo bacia- un incoraggiamento a lasciarsi andare. Contro la sua coscia sente il desiderio di lui e all’improvviso la sua mente è squarciata dal ricordo di una sensazione e così, per un attimo, come trafitta, trattiene il fiato e si tende sotto di lui. Adesso Ohgi la afferra: si alza sopra di lei, un’espressione di angoscia guizza fra le ombre che le nascondono il suo viso. Questo basta a requisirle un’altra volta quella minuscola tessera di memoria che per un attimo le era sembrato di poter strappare all’oblio ma questa volta, questa volta non prova rabbia né impotenza: la sollecitudine di Ohgi per lei le riempie il cuore di tenerezza.  
\- Va bene- mormora, allungato una mano per accarezzargli la guancia un po’ rasposa- va tutto bene.  
Il petto di lui si gonfia di sollievo e la schiaccia leggermente contro il materasso e il suo seno risponde immediatamente al contatto. La sensazione è di essere improvvisamente sbocciata- _per te. Per la tua dolcezza.  
_ \- Riempimi- lo prega; lui si muove e, fra le strisce di luce disegnate dalla serranda, i suoi occhi sono lucidi di desiderio.

 

I vestiti vengono via così lentamente che fra le sue mani Villetta trema di bisogno.   
È un tormento, eppure, in qualche modo, la nutre. Le sembra che il suo corpo trasudi miele: la sua pelle, il suo sudore, il liquido cristallino che sente colare fra le proprie gambe… non può essere successo prima. Non può aver dimenticato questo luminoso supplizio, questa sensazione di annullamento che, per la prima volta, non le fa paura. Nessuna donna potrebbe mai dimenticare.  
\- Ohgi…- sussurra. _Il tuo nome, un nuovo tassello; ecco, oggi costruisco un nuovo ricordo. Sigillo il tuo nome nel mio desiderio.  
_ Lui risponde con un sospiro. Lo sente spingere, finalmente nudo, contro di lei; affonda una mano dentro l’oscurità tra i loro grembi e lo accarezza e il ragazzo si tende, all’improvviso crolla la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, quasi sopraffatto dal piacere di sentirsi circondato dalle sue dita.  
Il suo fiato è caldo e odora del cibo che lei gli ha preparato. Nel buio, Villetta sorride sopra la sua bocca e con la destra lo guida dentro di sé, accomodando i fianchi e il ventre per raccoglierlo mentre scivola come un sonnambulo nel loro piacere.   
_Riempimi_ \- appena è entrato, i sensi l’hanno per un attimo abbandonata- _riempimi sfamami scaldami trafiggimi scioglimi colmami ancora, ancora, di più…_  
Ora è come cadere, infinitamente cadere, ed è quasi un dolore sentirlo dentro di sé, un dolore la cui dolcezza dissolve ogni facoltà di pensiero e di parola e nullifica la sua mente in un precipizio incandescente. Beccheggia in lei, contro il suo grembo che gli si avviluppa intorno, galleggiano dentro e fuori di sé. Presto Ohgi sfiora il punto più profondo di lei e la piega leggermente verso di sé per obbedire alla sua preghiera, ormai non più sussurrata, di riempirla riempirla riempirla oh sì sì sì…  
_Il mio sudore._  
Il tuo sudore.  
Le nostre acque, l’acqua del nostro corpo, con il suo profumo e il suo odore, fra le nostre gambe e nelle nostre bocche e in ogni passaggio in cui può correre l’acqua che travolge e purifica e colma le gole e le spaccature in cui si sfalda la terra.  
Che trascini via i ricordi, se vuole, i ricordi inutili di un passato senza tepore né tenerezza.  
Voglio annegare.

 

Il seme di Ohgi sta colando fra le sue gambe; è caldo ed è salato.  
Si stringono; il letto è bagnato e il rubinetto continua a gocciolare sotto l’eco dei loro respiri.  


  
  



End file.
